Skiving Snackboxes
by Dolphin64575
Summary: The twins try to get Hermione to let them test their treats. "We promise if you let us test the products on the second years you won't come down with Umbridge-itis." Read to find out!   Will only make sense if you've read OotP. 1-shot slightly ooc


OotP book-verse

Hermione jumped in surprise as Fred and George appeared on either side of her.

"So..."

"We were thinking…"

"And we'd like to make to make you a little proposition." They said, smirking.

"No, you cannot test your Puking Pastilles or any other candies on the first years!"

"That's what we thought you'd say…"

"But hear us out…"

"Don't talk…"

"Just listen." Hermione crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"We promise…"

"If you let us test us products on the _isecond/i_ years…"

"You won't come down with Umbridge-itis." Hermione stood gaping in speechless fury for a moment before finding her voice.

"No! Never! I ought to give you both a dozen detentions for threatening a Prefect!" The twins scampered away before she could do any physical damage.

A few weeks later they sat nearby at breakfast and Hermione watched them warily. When Fred reached across her plate for some toast, she stopped eating and thoroughly inspected her food before resuming.

"C'mon, Hermione." Harry grinned. "You can't honestly expect them to actually slip you a Fainting Fancy or something?"

"Yes." Ron and Hermione replied in synchronization. Harry shrugged and tucked into some oatmeal. Ron began bemoaning their latest potions essay and Hermione sighed and told him she'd help him. All of a sudden her nose began gushing blood. She screamed in fright and began grabbing napkins to stop the flow.

"I thought you checked your plate!" Harry yelled.

"They must have charmed it invisible!" Ron shouted in reply. She grabbed at Ron's robes as she began to feel lightheaded from loss of blood. The boys grabbed her and helped her walk out of the Great Hall, the napkins she clutched to her face were slowly but steadily becoming soaked.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, she can't fix it." Ron replied. "We have to get the other half of the candy. C'mon, boy's dormitories." Hermione felt herself leaning on them more and more until she blacked out.

She woke up on a gold and red four-poster, her robes bloodstained. She heard her best friends telling off the twins in the Common Room.

"Totally idiotic, she could've died!"

"You fixed her up well enough."

"She fainted on the way to the dormitories! Harry and I had to carry her!"

"And she didn't even wake up when we gave her the green half! The only way we knew it worked was because her nose stopped bleeding!"

"Would you lot back off? Ron and Ginny, you sound like Mum."

"And Harry, you do, too 'cept you haven't seen her pissed like we have."

"They have damn good right to be pissed." Hermione growled, entering. The twins looked ashamed at seeing her robes and the others rushed to hug her (much like she usually did upon seeing them at the end of summer break.)

"Hermione!"

"You're okay!"

"We were so worried!" She grinned and hugged her friends.

"What in the world made you think slipping me a Nosebleed Nougat would make me let you test your dangerous sweets on younger students?"

"Well, we figured the threat itself would make you allow us, but you weren't looking like you were going to say 'yes', and we can't not go through with something when we say it…" Fred and George were incredibly sorry, but Hermione stormed off to the girl's dormitories and all 4 boys were stuck waiting at the bottom of the stairs as Ginny followed her.

The next day Hermione stayed in the common room during breakfast to study. She wasn't sure if she had put enough information in her Ancient Runes essay and wanted to check. She looked up as someone came through the portrait hole. The twins stood in front of her, glaring.

"Hello." She said evenly.

"What are you on about?"

"Sending us a Howler?"

"We tried to run it out of the Great Hall so fast George tripped and it opened in front of everyone!"

"Good." Hermione replied. "Everyone should know the dangers of those stupid things." She packed up her books and slipped between the boys, heading to class. She felt their stares on her back as she exited.


End file.
